All Growed Up in the Future
by purpleducki88
Summary: The older Marauders and baby Harry are launched into the future and run into The Epilogue cast & crew. I haven't seen anything like this, so hopefully it's orginal! Canon couples, and no, Peter does not come along for the ride.
1. 1980

**(AN: Whaaaat? Am I actually following through with something (albeit a tad bit later than expected)? Well, yeseroonie! (say it out loud, I swear it'll make more sense) This is in response to the poll that a grand total of 15 people responded to on my profile! As requested, this will be a story about the grown up Marauder & Co. meeting the All-Growed Up Trio & Gin. Well, I'll just clue you in to the fact that Harry is a baby and that Al & Jimmy and such are in Hogwarts and then I'll let you read the ficcy-poodle!)**

Lily pushed baby Harry's already-messy hair out of his face and gazed at the little sleeping bundle in her arms. Had this beautiful child really come out of her? Out of her and _James Potter?_ She was still a bit in awe of how much her husband had grown from stupid asshat to gorgous, romantic, and certainly intelligent daddy. The biggest leap from beginning to end had happened, in fact, the night Harry was born. He was a natural daddy from the get-go.

However, Lily was not thinking now about James' parenting skills, but rather about his absence. It was getting quite late, she noted to herself as she carefully put Harry in his crib. The poor dear had had a long day, what with visits from Remus and Sirius as well as the Longbottoms. Harry and Neville were quite taken with each other. Well, about they were about as close of friends as 11-month-old babies could be.

Downstairs the door slammed shut, knocking Lily from her reverie.

"Lily, dearest, I'm home!" her husband shouted, waking their son. Lily sighed, lifting him from the crib. She carefully walked downstairs.

"Hello James," she kissed his cheek and handed him a squirming and crying Harry, "Goodnight James."

"Where are you going?" His words stopped her about halfway up the stairs. She turned and giggled; he looked so pathetic.

"I," said Lily, "am going to bed. I only spent, oh, about an hour trying to get him to sleep, and now you get to have a go at it. Goodnight, James." With a final giggle, she disappeared up the stairs and into their bedroom.

James looked helplessly at the boy who resembled him so much. He took a breath and grabbed some floo powder.

"Sirius Black," he muttered to the now-green fireplace. It roared for a second, scaring Harry. James shushed him and started fussing with his diaper.

"Well, well, if it isn't the father of the year himself," proclaimed a ruggedly-manly voice. James smirked at his friend's face in the fireplace.

"Yeah, whatever, look. I need to get this kid asleep so I can do the same. Round up Moony, would you, and get your arses over here and help me!"

"Jamie-poo, such language! Laaadies do not use such coarse language, n'…shit."

"Well, good thing we're blokes then, innit?" Sirius smirked at James' reply and disappeared from the fire.

"Don't worry son, we'll soon have you righted, won't we?" James tickled Harry's stomach, but it did naught to placate his cries. Sighing, James sat on the sofa. _And now,_ he thought to himself, _to wait._


	2. 1980, part deuce

**(A/N: Hey guys! So, I took a break and saw HSM3 at that one theater that plays the movies just out of normal theaters. It was my first time seeing that particular one, and lordie, I loved it. It was soooo cheese-tastic, but extremely wonderful. Being a theater geek, my favorite numbers were 'I Want It All' and 'A Night to Remember'. Anywho, have fun with chapter two, and just know that updates will probably NEVER be this fast again. So, you know, have fun!)**

A rather loud pop woke up James about ten minutes later. Drool dripping from his mouth, he resembled his son more than ever. But hey, leave him alone. Doing auror paperwork all day can be hard work. For morons like James, that is.

"Wha?" He slipped out of his stupor to find Remus rocking Harry, who had finally succumbed to the lulling lullaby he sang in a lilting and lovely low voice. I love alliterations!

James looked confusedly up at his old friend, "'Ow'ed you do that?"

"I tried," answered Remus dryly.

"Buuuuurn, Prongsie," said Sirius with that gleam in his eyes that never bode well, "He got you reeeeeeeel good!"

"Shuttup," muttered James broodingly. Also, childishly, but I'm not still completely sure that that's a word.

"JAMIE'S JEALOUS!" Sirius yelled at the top of his voice, of course, waking baby Harry. Harry screamed, as he had been having a lovely dream about singing werewolves and possibly eating solid food one day.

There was bustling about upstairs; James looked positively scared. He practically crapped his pants; he and Harry were becoming more and more alike every second. I LOVE SEMICOLONS; they are extremely cool looking.

"Look what you've done, Paddy!" James practically hissed at Sirius, "Quick, we've got to fix this before she gets down here!"

"Well…" Sirius did some thinking, which looking a bit tiring for him. "Well, there's his one spell I remember reading somewhere that's just for babies, to make them go to sleep."

"Well then DO IT MAN," James quietly seethed at him. Just then Lily made it downstairs and started to yell at James.

"James! You couldn't even do it by yourself, you had to drag these two into it? I can't believe you, really-"

"ANSHFIHDISN!"

PLOOM! Red and purple swirling smoke engulfed them all; two seconds later, the room was queerly empty.

**(A/N: I STILL LOVE SEMICOLONS; but never mind that, what happened to them?? WHAT A STRANGE MYSTERY. HMM. I SHALL HAVE TO PONDER ON IT A WHILE. IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S IN THE SUMMARY, OR ANYTHING. Please to review?)**


	3. 2017

****

**(A/N: Like the spell? I totally didn't make it up by hitting random keys, I swear. Well, on to my fastest updated story ever! Now, this chapter happens in the FuTuRe!1!1! I know, crazy. But don't worry, the plot will come back next chapter.)**

Ginny watched the Hogwarts Express zoom away from the station with a bit of sadness. This year is going to be soooooo boring without Lily in the house, she thought to herself. It really isn't fair, she added, that I have to deal with separation from my only girl right after my youngest boy.

Turning to Harry, she said tearfully, "Well, that's that, then," before falling into his open arms and crying her eyes out. It was their ritual; every year since Jim's first, Ginny would cry, they'd go to a cute little muggle café, and then drop the kids off with Molly. They'd end the night at Godric's Hollow, where they'd visit his parent's house before heading to their own on the other side of town.

Wiping off snot and tears, Ginny quickly pulled herself together.

"Shall we go, then?" she said quickly. Ron and Hermione, used to her, eh…Ginnyness, simply shook their heads and dragged her off to the car. Ron and Hermione owned a hybrid van that was actually big enough to hold all of them. Ron didn't really understand why it was a hybrid; was it half-car, half-human?

Half-car, half-hippogriff?

Half-car…half-ANOTHER car?

All he knew was that it took them places just the same as every other car he'd ever known, and that was good enough for him. Hermione had tried to explain ek-li-truh-sity, but he…well, that's not part of this story, now, is it?

They piled into the van and headed off to the café. They ordered their drinks (coffee for Harry; tea for the ladies; ice tea for Ron) and headed to the cozy little booth in the back they had labeled as 'theirs'.

They chatted for a bit until the drinks came, then got to the meat of the conversation.

"It's just," said Ginny despondently, "They're all gone. All of them. I always thought there would be at least one or two little ones running all over the place, and now," she sobbed, "Now, it's just me and this great lump!" She gestured at Harry, who was busy having a grand old time putting all and any condiments on hand into his declared, "yucky" coffee. Ron, giggling, bet Harry five galleons he wouldn't drink it. Harry took the bet and downed the nasty stuff, then threw it up into the plastic plant behind him. The girls looked away in disgust and shock as Ron whooped and declared that Harry hadn't earned the money, as he'd 'practically forfeited.' The girls, slightly paler than before, resumed their previous conversation nervously.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Hermione patted her hand, "I'll come over whenever you want, considering most of my time's been freed up as well." She dabbed her eyes. Ginny seemed to perk up a bit, and listened in on the boy's new conversation.

"But Harry, the Cannons have got new brooms this year, they're bound to be loads better-"

"But Ron, brooms will never help them if their players are simply rubbish!"

"But HARRY-" Ron whined.

"But RON-"

"But nothing," said Hermione sternly, ending the argument. "Honestly, grown men, and you'd think they were second years…"

The car ride to Godric's Hollow was uneventful. By the time they arrived at the half-destroyed shack, it was already ten-forty. They had spent longer at the café than normal, and had even done a little window-shopping in the cutesy-touristy little muggle village.

"Well," said Ron as they pulled up, "Here we are." He shut off the car. Harry gulped.

Ginny patted him reassuringly on his thigh and smiled her I'm-here-and-everything's-going-to-be-all-right mother smile. He unsurely smiled back.

Walking up to the decrepit house, they came to the little sign in front. The long-ago encouraging remarks and signatures had been replaced with comments such as, "Jimmy Potter is smokin'!" "ASP is my lover!!!" which replaced even older comments like, "Cheers for the new Mrs. Potter!" and, Ginny's favorite, "HARRY POTTER – BIGHEAD AUROR." Harry had discovered a few years back that, though the gate sealed regular tourists out of the house, it opened for him. Ignoring the sign, they went straight through the gate and into the front lawn. It was extremely overgrown and messy, but Harry thought it was homey. Walking up to the front door, Harry got a strange feeling. It was something mysterious – something nagging him. He turned around.

"Do you guys feel-?"

"Strange? Yes," Hermione said, clutching Ron's hand.

"Don't worry you lot, I'll protect you from any nasty ghosties," Ron proclaimed gloatingly.

"Merlin help us if they're spider's ghosts," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. Ron looked slightly queasy.

"I'd forgotten about them," He muttered.

"Quiet," Harry said tersely. He reached out and, as if in slow motion, put his hand on the doorknob."

_PLOOM!_

**(A/N: I hope that's enough for you lot for now, because I've got some serious English homework to do, and I blame you all and your insatiable need for more if I get carpal tunnel. Or arthritis, whichever comes first. But hey! Longest chapter in this fanfic yet, so you should be happy, right? RIGHT!)**


	4. Finding Feathered Hair

**(A/N: Wow, so many reviews! I'm not really sure why the whole last chapter was bolded (yes, I've tried to fix it…many times, now…) but I've just told it to go to hell, as should you. But, um, still read it. Please. Also, I want to know if you guys would like me to answer your reviews in the chapters. I know it can be annoying, but I'm going to try it on this one. Okay, review replies: GO!**

**Dolphin: Oh, I know. Sometimes I don't review things just because I'm not logged in. It's funny you should say that about them being like that since fifth year, because the original line read that you'd think they were FIFTH years. That was before my little edit, of course, but it's funny you chose that particular year.**

**E: …Shaddup. D: Also, I think I've seen pictures of halfsie cars on the Internet. I, mean, they're like, smashed up and crap, but they're still really kool.**

**Thunderbird: Aww, how sweet! Thank you so much. :D (p.:D)**

**Alrightio, that's all for now…so here's a brand new chapter; so new, in fact, that even I haven't read it yet.)**

Muffled yells came from within the house; there were some men, a woman's, and even a baby's. The four outside drew their wands and Harry threw open the door. The sight before them stunned all of them as they took it all in. The total tally:

· One woman, with red hair. She had on a purple dressing gown and was currently sitting flat on her arse.

· One man, blonde-y hair, with clothes that had obviously seen better days. He held onto a bundle of blankets for dear life, and had also managed to fall right on his derrière.

· One bundle of blankets, which was soon found to be the baby. All that was visible was a tuft of black hair. Oh, and of course there were the screams emitting from him. But he's a baby, it's either screams or vomit coming outta there.

· One man, black hair, glasses, in very official looking deep blue robes. He had managed to get lucky, and had landed on top of the disintegrated sofa. The remaining shards of wood and fabric broke his fall really well, thanks for asking.

· One last man, with well-groomed and feathered hair. **(A/N: YES! Time period relevant hair styles rock!) **He actually seemed to be trying to fix it, but found it very hard with mo mirror. He had on muggle clothes, which looked like he was trying to be James Dean (which he most likely was).

"Alright, nobody move," said Harry in his most authoritative-Head-Auror voice.

"Yeah, this is a holdup, seeee?" said Feathered Hair (as Harry had very creatively dubbed him) in his most corny '30's gangster voice, "We're gonna take your money, seeee?"

"This is not the time for games," said Woman dangerously, "As it is your fault this happened it the first place."

"She's right," said Baby Man, "If you hadn't tried that stupid spell-"

"Care to explain what this is all about?" Said Ginny to Woman surreptitiously. She nodded and was about to speak when Harry interrupted her.

"Actually, Gin, why don't we take this somewhere…cleaner?"

"You know, I was just wondering about all this mess, I mean it looked fine a minute ago-" Glasses rambled, but was interrupted by Harry.

"All will be explained," He said sharply, "But for now, shush."

The quartet had a powwow, and the other group took the opportunity to pass the baby to his mother, who cooed over him and checked him for injuries. The men simply glared menacingly at Feathered Hair, who was picking his nose.

"It's just really suspicious," said Harry, "that people who look like my parents and their friends would just be here right now!"

"Let's just get them to the house, and then we'll figure it out from there. Alright, dear?" Ginny hopefully smiled at him.

"Alright," he caved, "Let's just check for marks and get them in the van."

The four yelled, "BREAK!" and turned to the group.

"Left forearms out please, and don't try to cover them up, we will catch you," Harry ordered in a clear and concise voice.

"BOO!" yelled Feathered Hair, "Why should we listen to you lot?"

"I do hope you realize you're speaking to Harry James Potter, head of the auror department?" Hermione said, looking at him suspiciously.

Glasses and Woman looked at each other, shocked. What the shit did Feather really do this time?

**(A/N: Oh god, the names, they crack me up. But, who could it be?? And by marks, I meant the Dark Mark, of course. Also, just let me say that it bugs me soooo much when people try to dress the Marauders or even the Trio in outfits that would be in fashion NOW, because you have to remember that there IS a timeline and that people in the seventies and even the nineties didn't wear leggings and clip their bangs back or even that they wore different things like leg warmers and bell-bottom jeans and shirts WITHOUT words on them. Oh, and don't even get me started on make-up. So, yes, fanfiction actually does involve research if you want it to be accurate.)**


	5. Metaphors and Pictures and Shite

**_Chapter 5_**

**(A/N: Oh my good-golly gosh! (OMtripleG for y'all gangstas out theeeere) Y'all make me blush. What with your reviewin' and bein' soooo nice. Have fun!)**

It was a bit tough getting everyone outside and checked for dark marks, but after about an hour they managed it. Then there was the Seatbelt Debacle ("Um, excuse me Mr. Auror? I'm a little stuck back here. As in, strapped to the seat. Permanently.") and the Epic Motor Discussion ("But it's so loud!"), but besides that, they managed to get to the Potter's cottage with little to no trouble.

The cottage was bright and airy, with most of the wall space taken up by pictures of the Potters and friends and family and such. There was one picture, however, that caught Harry's eye that night…

Although it had been in his possession for many years, it was still in good condition. It was a picture of his parent's wedding day, right on the fireplace mantel, along with a slew of other wedding pictures. His and Ginny's, Ron and Hermione's, Neville and Luna's…there was barely enough space for the other Weasley brothers', and certainly not enough space for baby pictures.

This particular one, however, was dearer to Harry than most things he owned. His father, laughing; his mother, smiling and laughing in a never-ending loop; Remus, next to Lily, smiling good-naturedly at the couple; and of course, Sirius, just off his father's shoulder, smirking mischievously. They made him think of the odd group they had found. Of course, he had known at once that they were his parents and mentors. Or, they were supposed to be, anyway. But there were differences; the baby, their slight wrinkles, their baggier clothes…

They were older, but only by a few years.

Suddenly, the baby cried, and Harry was jerked out of his reverie. The sound was exactly like that of his own three children, and he went to work immediately. He gently walked over to Woman, or rather, Lily, who was desperately trying to shush the baby. It was obvious she hadn't much experience, as she was trying to stick the baby's pacifier up its nose.

"Erm, excuse me?" Harry said quietly, "Would you like some help?"

She briefly glanced at him and muttered, "I'd love some," before shoving the baby at Harry and glaring at James (who had gone on an epic quest for nose gold quite some time ago). She rubbed her temples and sat on the plump, u-shaped couch. It covered three of the walls, and had been a joke wedding gift from George and Angelina, "To brighten up their lives." The couch was lime green. With bananas.

As Harry absentmindedly lulled the baby back to sleep while taking a chance to really look at him. It was the strangest feeling, holding himself as a baby. The poor bundle of blankets and all-over hair had no idea what was coming at him. What dreaded cards Fate had dealt it, what BURDEN it had been BESTOWED WITH, WHAT-

Oh, I'm sorry, did you want plot? Oh. Okay. I can do that too, I swear.

Really.

I get it. Enough metaphors.

Tomatoes? Really?

"AHEM," coughed Harry. What? Oh, yeah, that kid. Well, anyway, it was some freaky déjà-vu shit that totally creeped out good ole' Wonder Boy so he didn't notice someone behind him.

"How'd you do that?" said Glasses, "Am I the only one that can't do that?"

"Only you and every other new parent on earth," said Harry, grinning. "I've three of my own. All at Hogwarts." He gazed fondly at a picture on the wall opposite the door. Three kids waved down at the crowd, the two boys trying to crowd out the younger girl.

As Harry was preoccupied, Ron stepped onto the fireplace. "Roit," he said Britishly, "we're going to use a little Veritaserum on each of you, just to find out who you are and such."

Feathered Hair and Baby Man (who is rather in need of a new name…) became quite angry at this statement, yelling things about it being 'illegal' and 'unjust' and being 'not very trusting, are you?' and still being 'illegal' and irrelevant shite and the like. You know, shite.

"Tactful as ever, mate," said Harry, having handed his baby persona off to his wife. "Look, I'm the Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic, and I have complete authority to use it on any occasion necessary. It is not unjust, because you have options. Truth potion, or Azkaban. Both choices are quite lovely, wouldn't you say, Ronnie?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I hear they've got a few very hungry dementors since most of their previous occupants died."

"Oh, that sounds marvelous, we should take a holiday there very soon." Turning back to the flabbergasted group and replacing his previous campy voice with his even more previous 'look-at-me-I'm-totally-in-charge-of-this-shit voice, he continued, "No, we are not very trusting either. Correct assumption, Baby Man."

Baby Man looked perplexed, but tried to shake it off.

**(A/N: See? My updates aren't always so speedy. In fact, if I hadn't forced myself to sit down and do this, it might not be here. I have finals, and I've changed my fanfic policy (I only update when I have at least the next chapter written)…so I'm sorry this took a while.)**


	6. Veritaserum

__

**_Chapter 6_**

The air was deathly still in the small room. Lights flicked on to reveal a plain white and blue kitchen. The two men seated opposite each other at the six-person breakfast table resembled each other very much, but were very different. James and Harry glared at each other.

Harry pushed silently pushed a vial of clear liquid towards the man opposite him.

"Do you really expect us to do this without a fight?" The now-younger man said through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a marauder," replied Harry, apparently very interested in the blue-and-white checked tablecloth.

"So, you do know who we are," James said, surprised.

"I've known from the moment I saw you lot exactly who you are," said Harry honestly, looking up at James. "The question is, do you know who I am?"

James studied his face carefully. He stood and paced, and finally walked to stand next Harry. Placing a hand gently on his shoulder, he muttered confidently, "My son."

Harry rose and grinned, "Dad."

They man-hugged like crazy.

After a while, Harry backed away and said, "Well, I believe you, but I don't think my vote of confidence is going to be enough to convince the rest of the world." He sat down anxiously, and gestured for James to do the same. "I think we still need the potion," he said after a moment.

James' hair hid his face for while. Finally he grabbed the bottle and said grudgingly, "How much?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry replied, "Just a drop."

The younger man tilted back the bottle carefully and swallowed a drop. Eyes glazing over, he stared, expressionless, at the wall ahead of him. After setting up a Quick-Quotes Quill (despite the bad memories, when used correctly, they were quite helpful), Harry said, "Alright, so…Is your name James Potter?"

"Yes." He made no indication of having heard Harry other than his reply.

Harry grinned. "Is your wife Lily Potter, and your son Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Your best friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew?" James did not respond, indicating that something was bothering him. Harry decided on a new approach.

"Would you die for Sirius?'

"Yes."

"And for Remus?"

"Yes."

"And for Pettigrew?" Harry was on the edge of his seat.

James faltered, and said with a bit of realization, "No."

Harry was taken aback. Getting up he said distractedly, "No further questions."

**(A/N: I am seriously surprised with my updates! I guess I'm just getting really into this story because it's been bouncing around for a while inside my head. Also, GASP! We're getting into dangerously plot heavy areas now. Just to warn you. Anyway, I'm really happy to have this chapter off my chest. Oh, and thanks, everyone, for your wonderful feedback!)**


	7. Tour Guides and TEH FLUFFZ

****

Chapter 7

(A/N: Sorry that last one was short. On the upside, I went to Disneyland today. :DDD Happiest place on earth? They ain't kidding, sista.)

"Well, this is the hallway, this is the staircase…this is a stair…this is a slightly higher stair, and…oh, this is an even higher stair…that's why you need the two in between, you know? So you can get to this one…"

Harry was not a good tour guide. He tried, and failed, to successfully give a tour of his home to the time travellers, but to no avail.

"Dear, you've done quite enough damage here. Would you like me to take over?" Ginny broke away from the crowd and approached Harry hesitantly.

"More than you know," he sighed with relief. He gestured for her to take his place in front and stepped aside, but not before quickly pecking her on the cheek. Blushing a bit, Ginny walked backwards and led the group up the stairs. She did distinctive hand movements such as air traffic controllers might do. Like, when controlling all that nasty air traffic?

The last of the lot to file past was James. He hung back, hands in pockets.

"You know, this house used to belong to a couple…nice pair…we knew them back at Hogwarts. They were a year or two below us." James ran his hand down the wall before turning to Harry and smiling in a melancholy way. "I know this house pretty well. Lily and I, we used to come over for tea every now and then, before-" he caught himself.

"Before…" Harry prompted.

"Before they died," James replied stoically.

Harry swallowed. "How?"

James turned casual, but it was obviously forced. "Oh, you know, murdered. You-Know-Who, and all that tosh." Dropping his façade, he said seriously, "He's not…still here, is he?"

Harry smiled, "No. Someone…took care of him a while back."

James sighed in relief. Harry regarded the other man for a moment before speaking.

"James, you remember yesterday, right? With the Veritaserum?"

James snorted. "How could I forget?"

"Well, what I mean is," Harry struggled for words, "do you remember what you said under the potion?"

James seriously tried to remember. "…No."

"Right," said Harry, "Let's head into my office, James."

After telling everyone the results of the Veritaserum potion, minus the crucial last few questions, Ron and Hermione had gone home to tell the remaining Order and DA members the news. The rest, deciding it was too late to really do anything besides sleep, had made camp in the living room until the next day. Today, that is.

Harry had endeavored that morning to give a tour of their three-story abode, but, well, nobody ever said he was one of those 'smart' heroes.

Ginny lead the group to the master bedroom, the master bath, their daughter's purple and light green room (decorated by Ginny, because red hair and pink room would be a burden on the eyes), and her bathroom; on the other side of the hall, their younger son's tidy blue room, and their oldest's absolute mess of a red and gold room. The boys also shared a bathroom, but that was just too disgusting for civilized company.

The third story was all guest rooms currently being used for storage. Luckily, they had saved all of their baby things, so BH (Baby Harry) could use those. Four rooms were cleared out and spruced up for the guests. Upon being thanked for going to all the trouble of cleaning, Ginny replied that she really had been meaning to do it a while ago, and the guests were just a good reason.

Remus and Sirius had a room each, with James and Lily in another, and BH in one right next to them. All was fine for the night…

…but for in Harry's personal office on the ground floor.

James sat dumbstruck, confusion evident on his face.

"I said that? Are you sure?"

"Sure as anything. Here, you can even read the notes." Harry wearily passed him the short transcript of their conversation, which was mostly filled with doodles the pen had done while waiting for James to come out of the influence of the potion.

James pushed out his chair and stood. "No, I can't deal with this right now. Please, just take me to my room, and…we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Harry smiled resignedly. "Alright, come on then." He lead him up both stairs and to his room. Harry left with a smile and head toward the master bedroom, looking forward to puzzling over the many mysteries of today with his wife. He felt so lucky to have someone as smart as her for his partner, on days like this, especially.

(A/N: Whew! I am bushed from writing this chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Also, yeah, I totally couldn't resist the eensy-teensy bits of H/G fluff, and I apologize to those who were unprepared and vomited suddenly. No, I will not pay your medical bills.

Also, I'm sorry if some chapters are entirely bolded or italicized or not indented, but that's FF's fault. They were formatted nicely when I typed then, but them FF morphed them into somehting completely unrecognizable. I apologize.)


	8. BACON, WOMAN

_Chapter 8_

**(A/N: I strayed from my plan of having the next chapter written, and subsequentially, this is a very short chapter. I'm sorry I'm not updating my other stories, but I'm really hooked on writing this one right now. Plus, I'm having some major blockadge on BFTP and WYD and WTF else I'm writing. I just painted my nails and they look pretty.)**

The next morning shone bright and early in the Potter household. Ginny made her way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the horde of people currently in her home. Ginny hummed as she worked; she didn't really mind being a stay-at-home mother. Her only wish was to be much cooler than her own mother.

Sure enough, as soon as the bacon hit the stove, she heard the tell-tale sounds of hungry men. Footsteps banged through the large house as the four grown men ran blindly down the two flights of stairs. Harry, of course, was first, being closest to the kitchen to begin with. He landed right behind her, stopping just as she turned around with a giant plate of-

"PANCAKES?" yelled Harry, "WTF WOMAN WHERE IS TEH BACON??"

"Still cooking, numbnuts." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, haven't been called that in a while…"

"Not since before the children, no. Feels good. Numbnuts." Ginny relished in saying the name and sighed, "It always was my favorite nickname for you."

"I, on the other hand, have missed calling you…" he whispered in her ear, his arms snaking around her from behind.

Twirling around, she replied fake-ly, "Why, Mr. Potter! That is quite inappropriate!"

"Eh, but you love it"

Spatula in hand, she pecked him quickly before returning to her work. "Eggs are almost done," she commented cheerily.

"Eggs?" James and Sirius' heads sneakily peered around the open doorframe. Ginny smiled and gestured for them to sit at the large table. Planting one last kiss on top of Ginny's head, Harry takes a place at the head.

"Enjoying the future?" Harry grinned and passed the plate of pancakes to Sirius. At this point, Remus and Lily joined the fun.

"Haven't seen enough of it at this point to tell, really," remarked Remus.

"That's going to change very soon," said Ginny, holding up a letter in Hermione's smooth script, "as we're all off to the Ministry of Magic!"

**(A/N: WILL HARRY 'N JAMES EVER TALK ABOUT PETTIGREW? WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE MINISTRY? WILL HARRY, JAMES, GINNY, OR LILY (WHO WAS VERY SILENT THIS CHAPTER) ACCIDENTALLY SEX UP THE WRONG PERSON? (whoa wait that's not the right plotline…) FIND OUT WHENEVER I GET THAT FAR, ON WHATEVER THIS STORY'S CAAAAALLED!)**


End file.
